


Byakuya Togami Knows

by trvhal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Short, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Togami Byakuya-Centric, poem fic, short and not sweet, vent fix sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trvhal/pseuds/trvhal
Summary: The way he looks at Naegi cannot be described as anything but disgust. This is for certain. No further questions asked.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 30





	Byakuya Togami Knows

Togami soon realized his heart wasn't where his brain was. Seeing the boy lead with such abominable and ill intent; enough to make him shutter. 

He was willing to be ardor towards their goal; taking down their headmaster, the bear with such corrupt ideals of making everyone participate in his game. Or, rather, the mastermind's game. 

This left Togami, without a doubt, baffled beyond compair. Why would the group listen to such aloof, scrawny, idiotic plebeian? They should absolutely recognize that someone like Makoto Naegi is not...qualified for such things. 

They should be listening to him. 

Byakuya Togami was formidable-disagreeable, yes, but he was a fine cut. He's worked for such position. He didn't work to be only see by someone as vile as Fukawa- to only seen as threatening or powerful from a disdainful individual like Hagakure-

Byakuya Togami doesn't deserve such treatment. 

He knows that someone like Makoto Naegi could lead as he. He knows that someone like Makoto Naegi isn't going to help him, better yet the group. He knows that Makoto Naegi couldn't not take lead with any intentions of goodwill. 

Byakuya Togami knows he isn't fawning over such a low life like Makoto Naegi. 

He also knows, without a doubt, that the tremors he get's when he imagines Naegi are just shutters of disgust at his horrible attempts at leading and not something else. 

Something more.


End file.
